War of Two Worlds
by Villain Fan
Summary: Zendaya and Green Goblin are married, making them rule over New York. But one night, a dark stranger visits them and says that Zendaya needs to come with him. So she does, only to be taken to Hyrule, where she finds the truth about herself. She tries to leave but there's one problem: She has to marry the Gerudo King or a War will break out. Sequel to Green Romeo and Elfin Juliet
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Oh, hello there. Aren't you the one who checked out _Green Romeo and Elfin Juliet_? Yes you are! Did you enjoy it? You did? That's great! What? Is there a sequel? I believe there is, let me go see.

There is! Follow me. Let's see. Ah ha! Here it is! There you go. It's called _War of Two Worlds_.

What's it about? Well, it's the events after _Green Romeo and Elfin Juliet_. And that's all I can say without giving away any spoilers.

Let me just check it out for you. There you go.

Happy Readings!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Wife**

**Zendaya POV**

People think being married to the Big Man of Crime is a bad thing. They always tell me how sorry they feel that I'm married to the Big Man. But their opinions don't matter, because they don't know my husband that well. My name is Zendaya Peterson and I'm married to the Big Man of New York. Since my father stepped down to save me, my husband took his place.

Now your probably wondering who my husband is. Well, please don't freak out or anything, but I'm married to the Green Goblin. I know what your thinking "But he's Spiderman's greatest foe, he's kidnapped you multiple times, threatened to kill you, and threw a razor bat at your love Peter, making you die."

Yes he's kidnapped me many times, and threatned to kill me. But in the one moment when I kissed him, I knew my love for the Goblin had shown. Yes Peter and I were going to marry, but he saw how happy I was with my Gobby, that he said we could be friends instead. I of course agreed.

We don't rule New York by ourselves. We have help from the other villains. You know, Shocker, Vulture, Electro, Lizard, Sandman, Rhino, Dr. Octopus, Chameleon, Venom, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, and Molten Man. Well I just told you all of our friends, yes friends/helpers. They help us rule New York crime life while being our friends.

And Spiderman? Yes he fights my husband and friends countless times, but we still remain friends.

But I should be getting back to the story. I was sitting outside on a bench, reading a book and minding my own business, when I saw a robber run out of a jewlery store. I thought _What a petty crook. Thinks he's so great. But not as great as my friends or my husband._

He ran in my direction and took me by the arm. He said "Your coming with me, your my hostage, my ticket out of here."

Even though I knew I should reason with him, I went with him, when I grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. He grabbed his gun, pointing it at my head, but I stepped on his wrist, making him let go of it. He howled in pain, but I said "It's very rude of a gentleman to be pointing a gun at a lady, even if she's your hostage."

I left him laying there, when he knocked me onto the cobblestone. I turned and hit him aside the head with my book, making him fall back on the ground. I went over to his original spot and and picked his gun up and kept it pointed at him, until the police came. I turned in the gun and went about my own business. Walking back home I ran into Dr. Octopus. I said "Hello, Dr. How are you today?"  
"Oh Zendaya, hi. I'm doing great. You?"  
"I'm good. How are your arms doing?"  
"They're holding up. How is your husband? Stress getting to him yet?"  
"He's doing great, but no stress. At least in front of me he shows none. But I'll see you around?"  
"Yeah. See ya."  
"Bye."

I walked back home. I walked through the door, and set my book down, going into the kitchen to make my Gobby a sandwich. After this task was complete, I headed to his office to give him the sandwich.

**Green Goblin POV**

I was sitting in my chair, looking outside the window at my empire, when I heard the door open. I turned the chair to see my wife holding a plate with a sandwich on top. And of course my favorite kind. She said "I thought you were getting hungry, so I made you this."  
"My favortie too."  
"Well of course."  
She leaned over and put the plate on my desk. But I wasn't looking at the sandwich now, no, I was looking at the wound still open from the tragic accident, that was only happened five weeks ago.

Zendaya must have noticed me looking at it, for she said "Don't worry, honey. It'll be alright. Now I better leave you to your work and your sandwich."

Then she kissed my head and left the room. I looked down at my sandwich, knowing I would eat it later. But the scene from five weeks ago was still in my head. _Her blood on my clothes, on the floor, everywhere. The coldness of her skin, and her last words to me, "Goodbye, my Goblin love."_

"She loves me."

And I turned around to eat the sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Mysterious Visitor**

**Zendaya POV**

Later that night, Gobby finally came out of his office. I said "So your finally out of there?"  
"Yes I am. But a question has pondered in my head."  
"What is it?"  
"If Tombstone is your father, how come you have elf ears?"  
"Maybe my mother had them. I really don't know."

But a knock on the front door made the conversation stop. I opened up the door, to find a replica of Link from _Legend of Zelda_, but he wore black clothing and had red eyes. He said "Are you Zendaya Peterson?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I was sent here to take you to Hyrule."  
"Hyrule? What the heck is Hyrule?"  
"The place where you were- I've said to much. May I come in?"  
"Certinaly."  
I stepped in and let the man in. Green Goblin watched him intently. I offered the man a seat, but he stood. He said "Zendaya, you are requested to come to Hyrule."  
"For what?" I said.

"To see the Princess. She has requested you to come."  
"Oh. Gobby, I think I should go."  
"You should. You can write to me. I need to stay here, but you should go."  
"I will go, Mr. uh, what did you say your name was?"  
"I believe I didn't. The name is Dark Link."

The name struck me odd, but I said "Nice to meet you. When are we leaving?"  
"Tomorrow. I will be back tomorrow to come get you. Good night, Princess."  
I watched him go. But then I thought I heard him call me Princess. I shook it off and Gobby and I went bed.


End file.
